


Tot's Check Up

by LaSauce



Series: Ted Talks [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Healing, M/M, Seattle Garages (Blaseball Team), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSauce/pseuds/LaSauce
Summary: This wasn't the first time Theodore “Teddy” Duende was checking on another player. With everything that goes on in the splort there was always someone in need of a friend. But this was different, because he was checking on Tot. Who, all things considered, was doing alright.Tot hadn’t been alright in a long time.
Relationships: Luis Acevedo/Tot Clark
Series: Ted Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196354
Kudos: 4





	Tot's Check Up

This wasn't the first time Theodore “Teddy” Duende was checking on another player. With everything that goes on in the splort there was always someone in need of a friend. But this was different, because he was checking on Tot. Who, all things considered, was doing alright.

Tot hadn’t been alright in a long time.

_ It’s probably nothing, the guy seems fine. _ Teddy thought as he stopped in front of Tot’s dorm.  _ Still, better stop by anyway. _

Teddy took a deep breath, then gave two firm knocks on the door. “Hey Tot?”

From behind the door, Teddy heard a muffled “Mmm?”

“It’s Teddy, I was around and thought I’d stop in and say hi, maybe talk a little.”

A pause, then Teddy heard “Doors open”.

Teddy braced himself, the last time he had been in Tot’s room it was a disaster. Bed unmade, desk covered in loose papers and pictures. The floor had been covered with Blaseball equipment, used bandages, and food wrappers. He opened the door slowly, not feeling it catch on any trash that might’ve been in the way. Opening the door the rest of the way, Teddy found a pleasant surprise, Tot’s room was back to its old tidiness. Tot had his back to the door, busy watering the plants in his windowsill. Teddy noticed that Tot was wearing what had to be one of Luis’s old sweatshirts. It was too big and too pink to be something Tot bought for himself.

Teddy shut the door behind himself as he stepped into the room. “Hey Tot.”

Tot didn’t turn around, he just continued watering his plants. “Hey Cap. Sup?”

“Ah yah know, I was around and wanted to stop by and say hey. See how you were doin.”

Tot shrugged, “’I’m alright.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. You look like you’re doin good, better than you’ve been in a while”

“You mean since we lost Luis?”

“I mean… I wasn’t gonna say it like that.”

“But you did mean it like that.”

_ Ah _ ,  _ guess we’re just getting right into it.  _ “Yeah, I did… Listen bud. Sorry for beating around the bush there, it’s just. The team’s still worried about you is all, just wanna be sure you’re doing okay.”

“I’m…better. I’m not good, but it’s easier. Waking up without him, being around people, taking care of myself. It’s all easier. I just needed to remember a couple things.”

“Yeah? And what’d you remember?”

Tot stopped watering, putting his little plastic watering can down next to his plants. “I’ve been around for a while Cap. Something I’ve learned is that sometimes, life sucks. You can try and make things better, help yourself and all that. Sometimes that works. But sometimes, life just sucks and you can’t do anything about it. Luis is gone, he’s been gone for a while. He isn’t coming back soon. And I have to live with that.”

Teddy wasn’t sure what to say. He isn’t exactly a grief counselor, and he was surprised at how much Tot was opening to him. Frankly this might be the most he’s ever heard Tot speak. “And what was the other thing you remembered?”

Tot turned to face Teddy. HIs eyes tired like usual, but with a small smile, one Teddy hadn’t seen in a long time. “There are other people in my life beside Luis. They come by sometimes, talk to me about stuff. Sometimes about Luis. Art helps with my bandages when I’m having a bad day." Tot motioned to the plants in his windowsill, “Paula gave me these. Said she had too many plants. Needed my help to take care of ‘em. Terrible liar.”

“What makes you think she was lying?”

“I played five seasons with Spliff, I know a lie. I think she just wanted me to open my blinds. Let some sun in here. She's nice like that.” 

__ “Yeah, she is. I’m glad you’re doing better bud. But don’t give up on seeing Luis again. We got Jaylen back, and Mike too. I figure if players can come back from the dead and the shadows, then I’m sure Luis can come back from wherever he is.”

“I think so too. Just need to wait it out.”

_ Huh, I guess he is fine.  _

Tot turned back to his plants. “It was nice talking to you Cap, but can I be alone now?”

Teddy knew Tot wasn’t a talkative person, even at the best of times. It was time for him to get out of Tot’s hair. “Sure bud. You let me know if you need anything okay? Doors always open.”

“Yeah.” 

Before Teddy shut the door behind him, he heard “Hey Teddy…thanks for checking on me.”

“Of course bud.”

Teddy closed the door and went on his way. 


End file.
